


Oh, what a cliché

by robrois



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Connor is a mood, Connor’s doing his best, First Kiss, Fluff, Hank works at a library, M/M, OOC but who cares, Swearing, maybe memes?, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robrois/pseuds/robrois
Summary: Connor should have NOT chosen this course because here he is, in the library at 3 am - studying something he doesn’t flippin get and getting spooked by (may I add) a hot dude. Sleep deprivation is really the way to a man’s heart.I suck at summaries. Forgive me.





	Oh, what a cliché

3:00 am. 

Connor stretched his limbs in an attempt to keep himself awake. He’s been here since noon and he can never seem to wrap his mind around what the flip he’s reading or why he decided to take this course.

_It’ll help your future, Connor. Yeah, as if. ___

__He was about to drop his head on the wooden table, not caring if it’ll leave some serious damage when something moved behind one of the shelves._ _

__He quickly sat up and grabbed the nearest thing he could reach which was the textbook he was studying on._ _

__He kept his eyes on the book shelf that seem to radiate an ominous vibe. His body shook from the fear and he gulped audibly, silently praying to a higher deity that this should be over pretty quickly or he’s just hallucinating due to him being sleep deprived._ _

___Bang. ____ _

____A book feel from the shelf that’s closest to him. His knuckles grew white as he gripped onto his chair as each painful second pass by. His breathing was starting to turn into a full blown panic attack. He swore whatever ghost or psychotic killer out there could hear his obnoxious heaving by now._ _ _ _

____Before he could turn his head to another knocked out book, a tall man with grey locks of hair appeared before him while holding stacks of books._ _ _ _

____Connor shrieked and fell out of his seat. Crying and muttering prayers while closing his soaked eyes. He could feel his heart about to jump out of his heart when a hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him._ _ _ _

____“Hey, kid- would you stop fucking muttering? Jesus Christ. The fuck are you still doing here?”_ _ _ _

____Connor looked up at the man or should he say, angel through his blurry vision as tears continue to fell out of his sockets._ _ _ _

____“Am I dead? Is this heaven? But- fuck, I’m too young to die! I have to take the exam and hang out with my fri-“_ _ _ _

____The tall man huffed and let go of Connor’s shoulder before standing up. He rolled his eyes at the traumatised kid before him as he picked up the book on the table._ _ _ _

____“You got exams to take, kid? S’that why you still here fucking around at 3-fucking-o’clock?”_ _ _ _

____The man lazily flipped through the pages as if he’s got something better to do. That reminds him, what is this man doing here as well?_ _ _ _

____“I could ask you the same thing. What are you still doing here? Is your job scaring college students studying for a major they shouldn’t take whilst they’re having a breakdown at 3 am?”_ _ _ _

____Silence filled the air for a few seconds before the said man opened his mouth to sigh._ _ _ _

____“I work here and I wish that was my job because your reaction was one hell of a good one.”_ _ _ _

____The man even had the audacity to wink at him causing Connor to slightly turn flustered as he sweat nervously because he doesn’t know whether to get mad at the man for nearly killing him or grab him and make out with him instead of grabbing his things and study at his place. Before he could pick an option, the man spoke again in a gruff voice._ _ _ _

____“Now, kid. You should go home because it’s almost 4 am and I gotta clean up the place. You also need to, like, sort yourself because you look like shit.”_ _ _ _

____The man scoffed in amusement as he turned back at Connor and proceed to arrange the stacks of book on the aisle next to the table where Connor was sitting._ _ _ _

____Connor sat up and grabbed his things but stopped. He looked to his left, seeing the man crouched down to reach the books below._ _ _ _

____“Uh, can I take this book home? I kinda need it for today’s exam.”_ _ _ _

____Connor mildly scolded himself because what the fuck? Of course you can. This is library, for Pete’s sake. The price of meeting hot dudes in libraries, he guess._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead.”_ _ _ _

____Connor beamed in his sleepless state, making him look like he just smoked a joint._ _ _ _

____As he sling his bag on his shoulder, he walked towards the exit backwards so he faces the man still arranging the book._ _ _ _

____“I’ll see you tomorrow, library man! Enjoy your time here!”_ _ _ _

____Connor turned around but after he caught the guy’s reaction to his cheerful outburst despite the fact that he was acting like a crybaby a few minutes ago and it’s dawn. The library man had one eyebrow lifted up and the corner of his mouth rugged upwards slightly, amused at the fella before he shook his head._ _ _ _

____Upon exiting the library, Connor released a puff of air in his lungs and thought about the events that lead to a a smile creeping up on his face. He never thought he would say this but he’s glad he has exams in a few hours._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* until the next episode.


End file.
